Takami Chika
}} Takami Chika là một trong chín nhân vật của Anime Love Live! Sunshine!! Cô 16 tuổi và là học sinh năm thứ 2 của Trường Nữ Sinh Cao Trung Uranohoshi. Cô sinh vào ngày 1 tháng 8. Màu sắc đại diện cho cô là màu quýt. Cô là một thành viên trong nhóm CYaRon, một nhóm nhỏ thuộc Aqours. Cô được lồng tiếng bởi Inami Anju. Các mối quan hệ Chika là học sinh năm thứ hai của Trường Nữ Sinh Cao Trung Uranohoshi và cô chính là người thành lập Aqours. Cô là em út trong ba chị em và gia đình cô mở một nhà nghỉ, nổi tiếng với Suối nước nóng ngoài trời, có thể ngắm biển. Nhà nghỉ này có thật và nằm ở Uchiuramito, Nhật Bản. Hai chị gái của cô là Shima và Mito. Theo như trong tạp chí thì Chika và hai người chị của cô đều hâm mộ μ's, tuy điều này dường như không có trong anime. Ngoài ra, nhà cô còn nuôi một chú chó tên là Shiitake (nấm hương). Cô còn là bạn thân và là hàng xóm của Sakurauchi Riko Tính cách Cô là một cô gái dễ gần, và đặc biệt rất tận tâm một khi đã bắt tay làm điều gì đó. Mặt tích cực của cô là mang lại suy nghĩ "Có thể làm được!" cho mọi người. Cô thường có thói quen giải trò chơi chữ tuy không ai hỏi cả. Chika rất biết suy nghĩ đến cảm xúc của người khác, nhiều lúc cô lại vô tình giúp đỡ mọi người khi đang gặp khó khăn. Sở thích và tham gia Cô có năng khiếu trong môn đu xà, bóng bàn và thư pháp. Cô cũng rất thích chơi bóng mềm và hát Karaoke. Thông tin thêm :Chú thích: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' là tạp chí hàng tháng và là một phần của dự án truyền thông đa phương tiện Love Live! và Love Live! Sunshine!!. Vì nó thường là nguồn tin đầu tiên cho tất cả các dự án lớn ở dưới các nhan đề này, Các trang cắt ra hàng tháng của tạp chí sẽ chi tiết cách dự án đã tiến triển theo thời gian. Các vấn đề của dự án thường được xuất bản trước thời gian một tháng. Ví dụ, vấn đề tháng 7, 2010 lúc đó đã được phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 5, 2010.'' |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. }} Diễn biến theo tập Mùa 1= Ngoài lề *Ngoài đời thật, nhà trọ của gia đình Chika dựa trên nhà trọ Yasudaya Ryokan. **Nhà trọ Yasudaya Ryokan được công nhận là di sản văn hóa vật thể vì có mối liên hệ với tác giả Osamu Dazai. Ông đã viết tác phẩm Tà Dương ở đây, và trong teku teku Aqours (CD được tặng kèm khi mua đĩa), seiyuu của năm 2 Inami Anju, Saitou Shuka, Aida Rikako đã đến thăm nhà trọ và thử làm phục vụ phòng ở đây References ja:高海千歌 Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Nhân vật Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Takami Chika Thể_loại:Mikan Thể_loại:Bé quýt Thể_loại:Leader